My Whole Life is a Lie!
by Mariah06
Summary: This story is an original work of my own and it is my first time writing here so please do be encouraging and kind. Thank you!


**A/N: Story is done in more than one point of view. These are all my original characters.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **(Mikus P.O.V)**

I tiptoed outside it was gloomy and raining, as I walked back inside to go to my bedroom. I went up the stairs to my room. I looked into a mirror to see a tall skinny girl with blonde hair and aqua blue eyes and tan skin. I see my violin in the corner of my room ..."I forgot to put it in the case" I said.

I picked up my violin and neatly put it back in my case. I grabbed my PJ's and some warm fuzzy socks. I opened my door and went downstairs for a late night snack.

I saw a shadow in the corner of my eye it had Hazel eyes I turned around and saw two more people, one with black eyes and the other with grey. Someone reached around me with a cloth and from there it was all black.

 **(Adams P.O.V)**

 **"** Both of you get her in the van quickly we don't want her grandparents to see us" I said. Tony grabbed her legs Jacks got her arms we rushed to the van tony fell and broke a vase it shattered and cut Mikus arm ... "TONY HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO WORK ON YOUR BALANCE!". We got in the van and put her in the back with Tony and Jack. I shut the doors and hopped in the front to drive.

 **(Tonys P.O.V)**

Me and Jack sat on the floor next to the girl the van comes to a stop I open the doors and Jack grabbed her arms again I grabbed her feet we went inside. We laid her down on a mattress and did testing on her and found out that shes a Neko! "We need to find out more Adam."

 **(Jacks P.O.V)**

"Adam whats our next order?" I asked, I heard him say "Put her in the room with blue walls and make look exactly like her bedroom so she thinks she is in her room". "Yes sir." I answered. I run into a blue room and quickly decorated it to look exactly like the room. We carefully picked her up and laid her on the bed she is fast asleep.

 **(Mikus P.O.V)**

I wake up and I had the the weirdest dream I have ever had. I grab a book and start reading a hear a knock on my door "come in" "Oh its just you Grammy Rose" i got up to give her a hug and I walked right through her "WHAT IS GOING ON" I yelled. I go to the door and try to open it it wont budge I sigh "I might as well go get ready for the day". I press a blue button and glass door opens I walk into my huge closet I grab my clothes and go down the hall and into my bathroom I hop in the shower I hop out and grab my outfit I put on a Cute floral crop top and a high wasted black skater skirt. I grab a head band with cat ears and I put them on "I'm all ready for the day". I walk back into my room i grab my slippers and put them on. I hear glass breaking I stand up and look to see 5 boys standing there one has blonde hair and blue eyes, the second one had red hair and red eyes, the third has brown hair and purple eyes, fourth had black hair and black eyes, fifth had red and black hair with dark brown eyes.

 **(Adams P.O.V** **)**

"Boys I need you guys to check on her and make sure she is doing fine" I hear them answer "Yes sir" While they left the room I walked over to the table to to more testing. 1 hour passes I stand up to go check on the boys "Where are they" I walk into Mikus room to find them just lying on the floor and Miku gone. I look over to the window and see that its broken.

 **(Mikus P.O.V)**

"Who the heck are you guys" I hear "theirs no time to talk if you want to live come with us" I follow them out the window into a car I get in. I ask again "who are you guys" I hear "Well boys ill go first" "I'm Sam" said the one with blonde hair.

"I'm Marcus" said the one with red hair "I'm Chase" said the one with brown hair. "I'm Ethan" said the one with black hair "I'm Lucas" said the one with black and red hair. Sam answered "that is all of us" "ok" I said the car stopped we all got out of the car and walked into a house that looks like a normal house. We walked down the stairs and went into a elevator it took us to a huge basement were they said they would keep me safe. I said "can i even go to buy food" Sam said "No its not safe out side of this basement they can easily find you again" I said "Ok first of all why am I even brought into this mess". Sam said "because you were" I said.

"THAT DOES NOT ANSWER MY QUESTION" Sam said "Just go to your room your staying in and sleep" "FINE" I said I stomped off to the room.

 **(Sams P.O.V)**

"Ok you guys make sure she gets some sleep while I go out to get food for us at the store" they answer "ok" I walk to the elevator and went upstairs and left the house with the car keys and get into my Lamborghini veneno. I drove off to the store and grabbed a shopping cart and got some chicken and vegetables and some cereal I stocked the cart to the point were it was overflowing I got to the check out and see the people who kidnapped Meko. I put my hoodie up and wait for my turn to pay and leave. I get up to the cashier and she scans everything she said "sir that will be 300 dollars please" I zone out and keep my eyes on the guys. "Sir" she said "Oh sorry" I said "its ok that will be 300 dollars"she said I reached for my wallet and passed her 3 100 dollar bills" I left the store and popped my trunk up and loaded the food in the trunk and returned the cart. I got in the car and left I got to the house and unloaded all the food in the elevator and locked the car and went back inside and locked all the windows and doors and shut all the curtains. I got in the elevator with the food and went down stairs I had the guys help me put all the food in the refrigerator. I walked to Mekos room when we were done and saw that she was wide awake reading a book.


End file.
